herovillainfandomcom-20200216-history
Judy Hopps
"Life’s a little bit messy. We all make mistakes. No matter why type of animal you are, change starts with you." Judy to her fellow policemen Judith "Judy" Hopps 'is the heroine and protagonist of Zootopia. Originally a bunny from Bunnyburrow and the daughter of a carrot farmer, Judy comes to Zootopia to live out her dream as a police woman and the very first rabbit to ever join its police force. She later meets Nick Wilde, a fox con artist and assists Judy in her investigation to find the missing Mr. Otterton. She later finds the real culprit behind the attacks to be her former friend, Dawn Bellwether. Judy later becomes partners with Nick and their career continues on. Role in ''Zootopia Judy was born in Bunnyburrow and grew up on the family farm with her 275 brothers and sisters. She dreams of becoming a cop, but most people doubt her dreams. She is inspired to become one when she is scarred by Gideon Grey and growing a fear of foxes. Fifteen years later as an adult, Judy graduated Zootopia Police Academy and joined th epolice force, much to the disturbence of all the animals bigger than her. As she departs, her parents and some of her siblings say goodbye to her before Judy goes on the train. Her father gives her a fox repelent before wishing Judy luck as she leaves for the big city. Her first day is disasterous as she is given parking duty by her boss, Chief Bogo and also is outsmarted by a fox by the name of Nick Wilde. Her second day doesn'tprove any better for people complain about getting tickets from her.Judy even arrests a weasel named Duke Weaselton and she is also unable to do this. When Mrs. Ottertopn arrives, no one takes the case to find Emmitt and Judy promises the Misses to rescue him. Bogo is furious and almost has her fired, but Bellwether already makes his disision and forces Bogo to give Judy forty eight hours, but if she can not, then she will resign. She tracks down Nick and blackmails him into helping her for her investigation. Relationships Nick Wilde ''Main article: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde'' Nick is her former enemy, now friend and partner and possible to form a romance with him in the future. They do not get a long well at first, as he critisized her and also doesn't trust her until they open up to each other. Judy after meeting them a second time, blackmails him to help her with her case. At first , Nick is reluctant to help her but after Judy saves his life from Mr. Manchas, he stands up for her and says she still has ten hours to solve the case. Nick opens up to her about his past of his mistrust of prey was because in his younger days, he was bullied by them. This makes both of them realize they are not so different for each other and continues to aid her, forgetting all about the black mail nonsense. They both consider to be partners, Nick obviously touched by Judy, but after she rants about predator, udy ultimately ruined their friendship. After she learns of the night howlers , Judy goes to trackj Nick down. At first, he is cold towards her, but after Judy admits she was a horrible friend and that she is a dumb bunny, Nick forgives her and then they hug each other and continue their investigation. When Judy and Nick were chased by Bellwether's minions, Judy breaks her foot and Nick refuses to leave her behind. They later come up with a plan by switching the night howler dart with blueberries and in the end, both of them become partners in crime, or partners against crime in other words. Nick is very protective of her in Heroes and Villains, and does not like it when others treat Judy with disrespect. Enemies Duke Weaselton, Bellwether, Doug , Gideon Grey (formerly), Mr. Big (formerly), Mayor Lionheart (briefly), Disney Villains Allies Nick Wilde (partner), Benjamin Clawhauser, Yax, Flash, Finnick , Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Mrs. Otterton, Chief Bogo, Bellwether (formerly), Gideon Grey, Disney Heroines Personality Energetic, perky, heroic, self-righteous, friendly, optimistic, intelligent, persistent, ambitious, high-strung, enthusiastic, diligent, starry-eyed, loyal, selfless, caring, forgiving Appearance gray fur, pink nose, purple eyes, blue police uniform, black ballistic vest, light gray knee pads, black utility belt Images Judy Hopps/Gallery (Upcoming) Family tree 'Notes: ' * Solid lines refer to blood-related offspring * Dashed lines refer to marriages or past relationships * Judy has at least 275 siblings. By the time of Zootopia, she has at least 300, Category:Animals Category:Rabbits Category:Zootopia characters Category:Police Enforcement Category:Main characters in Heroes and Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney heroines Category:Movie characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Detectives